staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 2003
07:10 Moda na sukces; odc. 1961; serial prod.USA 07:35 Brawo, bis!; odc. 12; (Encore! Encore!); serial komediowy prod. USA; wyk: Nathan Lane, Joan Plowright, Glenne Headly, Ernie Sabella i inni 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Jacek; - Strach na wróble; serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: w roli tytułowej: Krzysztof Nguyen 08:30 Julek i zwierzęta; program dla dzieci 08:40 Słoń Beniamin; odc.30- Mały Dżin; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 09:10 Wyspy piratów; odc. 6; serial prod. australijskiej 09:40 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 10:10 Słodkie zmartwienia; odc. 14; (Clueless); serial komediowy prod. USA; reż: Amy Heckerling; wyk: Rachel Blanchard, Stacey Dash, Elisa Donovan, Donald Adeosun Faison 10:35 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Chambord. Baśniowy zamek z kamienia; (Schaetze der Welt); 1997 cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 10:50 ZUS radzi; magazyn 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie 11:30 Zwierzęta świata; Błazen, król i zabójca; - Król Prowansji - wąż malpolon cz. II; serial dok.prod.duńskiej stereo 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Zaginiony świat; odc. 8 - Więzień; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej 13:10 Pościgi policyjne; odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 14:05 Plebania; odc. 242; serial TVP (stereo) 14:30 Plebania; odc. 243; serial TVP (stereo) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szept prowincjonalny; Celeryfer czy drezjenka; magazyn 15:40 Klan; odc. 649; telenowela TVP 16:05 Klan; odc. 650; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1961; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Lokatorzy; - Samotna matka; serial TVP stereo 18:10 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; - Piaski przeznaczenia; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:20 07 zgłoś się; - Strzał na dancingu; serial kryminalny TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk: Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Ewa Florczak 21:50 Telemaski 2003; Gra miłości i przypadku; 2001 autor: Pierre Marivaux (64', STEREO); reż: Gustaw Holoubek; wyk: Marian Opania, Jacek Rozenek, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Żmijewski, Maria Seweryn, Grzegorz Małecki, Karol Urbański 23:00 Powtórka z Małysza; magazyn 23:25 Monitor Wiadomości 23:45 Różne twarze komedii; Co ich tak śmieszy?; 1997 komedia prod. francuskiej (90'); reż: Christian Vincent; wyk: Jackie Berroyer, Karin Viard, Tara Romer 01:15 Złośliwa noc; odc. 2 01:45 Zakończenie programu 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Nera, księżniczka Oceanii; odc. 12 - Tajemnica starego pałacu; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Krecia przygoda; serial animowany dla dzieci 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Strach na wróble; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 25; serial TVP 08:45 Pytanie na wakacje; tym Panorama 10:00 Lucy Sullivan; (Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married); 1999 serial prod. angielskiej; wyk: Sam Loggin, Letitia Dean, Zoe Eeles, Nial Buggy i inni 10:30 Trzecia granica; odc. 1 - Zbójnicka droga; 1975 serial prod. polsko-węgierskiej; reż: Wojciech Solarz i Lech Lorentowicz; wyk: Andrzej Wasilewicz, Grażyna Barszczewska, Borys Marynowski, Marek Walczewski 11:30 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus; odc. 7 - Marek; telenowela dokumentalna Grzegorza Siedleckiego i Nono Dragovica 12:00 Wysłannicy Gai; - Węzeł; program edukacyjny 12:20 "Ich Troje" na Pietrynie 12:35 Ks. Karol Kulisz; reportaż Wojciecha Barczaka 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 238 - Uzdrowiciel; telenowela TVP 13:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 239 - Brzemienne skutki; telenowela TVP 14:05 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:35 Rodzina Leśniewskich; odc. 2 - Imieniny; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Barbara Krafftówna, Tadeusz Kwinta 15:00 W słońcu i w deszczu; odc. 4 - Na wszystkie fronty; 1979 serial prod. TVP; reż: Sylwester Szyszko; wyk: Jarosław Kopaczewski, Wanda Łuczycka, Hanna Bieniuszewicz, Włodzimierz Musiał 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Opolski smak 16:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 240 - W zaparte; telenowela TVP 17:20 Pytanie na wakacje na bis 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 106 - Przełomowe wyznanie; serial prod. TVP 20:00 Benefis Karola Strasburgera; cz. 1; (STEREO); reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Ryszard Rynkowski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Zbigniew Wodecki, Trzeci Oddech Kaczuchy 20:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; (C.S.I.); 2000 serial kryminalny prod. kanadyjskiej dla dorosłych; wyk: William L. Petersen, Marg Helgenberger, Gary Dourdan, George Eads i inni 21:45 Ale lato - wakacyjny przewodnik Dwójki 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewiczadla dorosłych 23:10 Dekalog, sześć (Krótki film o miłości); 1988 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (59') nadzorem dorosłych; reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Grażyna Szapołowska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Stefania Iwińska, Piotr Machalica 00:10 W obronie prawa; (Law and Order); serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: Jerry Orbach i inni 01:00 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Beyblade 7.25 Atomówki. Laboratorium Dextera 8.55 Szkoła przetrwania (22) 8.50 Graczykowie (40) 9.20 Rodzina zastępcza (75) 9.50 Apetyt na miłość 10.20 Idol 11.20 Imprezka Fox Kids 11.35 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (31) 12.30 Trendy (1) 13.25 Twój lekarz i wystarczy chcieć 13.55 4x4 - magazyn 14.25 Beyblade - serial animowany 14.55 Miodowe lata (67) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie (97. 98) - serial 17.10 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 18.10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Samo życie (230)- serial komediowy 21.20 MEGAHIT: Air America - film sensacyjny. USA 1990, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.35 Biznes informacje 23.55 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Graffiti 0.20 Bumerang 0.50 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 1.50 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna 5.50 Ścieżki miłości (62) 6.40 Telesklep 7.25 Córka przeznaczenia (14) 8.15 Brzydula (15) 9.05 Kapitan Planeta (44) 9.30 Trele morele 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku 12.40 Jestem. jaki jestem 13.25 Miss Polonia - Start - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Kapitan Planeta (44) 14.20 Brzydula (16) 15.10 Przygody Supermana (28) - serial przygodowy. USA 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Córka przeznaczenia (15) - telenowela. Meksyk 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (63) - telenowela. Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (112) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 20.40 Zgubiono-znaleziono - komedia. USA 22.40 Sextet - program rozrywkowy 23.10 TVN Fakty 23.20 Fakty. ludzie. pieniądze - magazyn ekonomiczny 23.50 Akta zbrodni (3) - serial dokumentalny 0.20 Co za tydzień - mag. 0.45 Gliniarze bez odznak (2) - serial sensacyjny. USA 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Wyspy Normandzkie - film dokumentalny 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Święta i uroczystości na Świecie: Za maską: Karnawał w Grecji (10) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Spółka rodzinna (10) 10:15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945 -1956 (3) 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Bądź zdrów 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Podwodna Polska (3) - reportaż 12:10 To jest temat - magazyn 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach (2) - francuski serial dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 WuWuA 15:00 Dwa światy (9) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 16:15 Aktualności 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Przegląd gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wizytówki - program biura reklamy 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Sport w TV Katowice 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Porozmawiajmy 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego z Oddziałów TVP 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogody 23:05 Barak (1) - film dokumentalny 00:45 Po tamtej stronie (13) - film dokumentalny 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30. 20.30- 22.30 co godzinę Kurier 6.25 Program dnia 6.30 Wyspy normandzkie 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Mag. Olsztyński 8.10 Gość tygodnia 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Święta i uroczystości na świecie 9.45 Spółka rodzinna 10.15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945-1956 10.45 Bądź zdrów 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Podwodna Polska 12.35 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 WuWuA 15.00 Dwa światy 15.45 Gość "3" 15.55 Regionalne budownictwo na Kaszubach 16.15 Panorama 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.50 Mag. Słupski 18.00 Panorama 18.45 Tajemnice Kościoła Mariackiego 19.00 Gdański Dywanik 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Etos 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Barak 0.45 Po tamtej stronie 1.25 Zakończenie prog. left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Wyspy Normandzkie - film dokumentalny 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07.45 Kronika 07.55 Pogoda 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Święta i uroczystości na Świecie: Za maską: Karnawał w Grecji (10) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Spółka rodzinna (10) 10:15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945 -1956 (3) 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Bądź zdrów 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Podwodna Polska (3) - reportaż 12:10 To jest temat - magazyn 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach (2) - francuski serial dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 WuWuA 15:00 Dwa światy (9) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Krakowskie legendy (powt.) 16.00 9 i 1/2 reportaż (powt.) 16.20 Warto wiedzieć 16.25 Pogoda 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Przegląd gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika switokrzyska 17.58 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.45 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska 19.20 Warto wiedziec 19.25 Pogoda 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Tematy dnia 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego z Oddziałów TVP 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogody 23:05 Barak (1) - film dokumentalny 00:45 Po tamtej stronie (13) - film dokumentalny 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Wyspy Normandzkie - film dokumentalny 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07.45 Fakty 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Święta i uroczystości na Świecie: Za maską: Karnawał w Grecji (10) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Spółka rodzinna (10) 10:15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945 -1956 (3) 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Bądź zdrów 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Podwodna Polska (3) - reportaż 12:10 To jest temat - magazyn 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach (2) - francuski serial dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 WuWuA 15:00 Dwa światy (9) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Znane - nieznane 16.00 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Przegląd gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika switokrzyska 17.58 Pogoda 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Pogoda 18.20 Super Trójka 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogody 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty - Wrocław 22.00 Pogoda 22.00 Millenium 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego z Oddziałów TVP 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogody 23:05 Barak (1) - film dokumentalny 00:45 Po tamtej stronie (13) - film dokumentalny 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Strefa P 6.30 V max 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Sklep Mopatopa - serial anim. 8.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (powt.) 9.00 Kosmokoty 9.25 Kosmo Żuki 9.50 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 10.20 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 11.10 Zbuntowany anioł (217) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P 12.45 Muzyczne listy 13.30 Opowieść skrzydlatego wiatru - western USA (powt.) 15.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 16.00 Kosmokoty - serial anim. 16.30 Kosmo Zuki - serial anim. (powt.) 17.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 17.30 Sklep Mopatopa - serial anim. 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł {218) - telenowela argent. 19.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (5) - serial fantast. USA 20.00 Przybysz (8) - serial SF USA 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Sport i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Szeryf z miasteczka Manhattan (5) - serial sens. USA 22.00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.00 Miłość po zmierzchu - film obycz. USA, 1997 (110 min) 1.10 Ekstraliga żużlowa XI runda 2.10 X Laski - program erotyczny 2.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.55 V max - magazyn 4.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.20 Telesklep 7.00 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (19) 7.25 Magiczni wojownicy (34) 7.50 Potęga miłości (85) 8.40 Miłość I przeznaczenie (6) 9.35 Żar tropików (22) 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.30 Krok za krokiem (43) - serial komediowy. USA 12.00 Virginia (79) - telenowela. Meksyk 12.50 Telesklep 15.05 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (19) - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy (34) - serial animowany 15.55 Miłość I przeznaczenie (7) - telenowela. Meksyk 16.50 Krok za krokiem (44) - serial komediowy. USA 17.20 Żar tropików (23) - serial sensacn Kanada 18.15 Złodziejski duet (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Zawód glina (7) - serial komediowy. USA 19.40 Nikki (9) - serial komediowy. USA 20.10 Los Angeles w ogniu - film sensacyjny. USA 1996 22.05 Brygada ratunkowa (4) - serial sensacyjny. USA 23.05 Zapach zemsty - film obyczajowy. Hiszpania-USA 1996 0.55 Los Angeles w ogniu - film sensacyjny. USA 1996 2.35 Zawód glina (7) - serial komediowy. USA 3.00 Nikki (9) - serial komediowy. USA 3.25 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Tulipan; odc. 2; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: w roli głównej - Jan Monczka 06:55 Czarno-Czarny Film - piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz.1; stereo; wyk: Martyna Jakubowicz, Justyna Steczkowska, Edyta Jungowska, Mariusz Lubomski, Stanisław Sojka oraz Tadeusz Nalepa 07:40 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji - Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Klan; odc. 720; telenowela TVP 08:45 Pytanie na wakacje 10:00 Klub Pana Rysia; Kłujące rośliny; magazyn dla młodych widzów 10:20 Moje życie pod psem; odc. 18 - Wszystko w rozumie; (My Life as a Dog); 1994 serial przygodowo-obyczajowy prod. australijskiej; wyk: Michael Yarmush, Callum Keith Rennie, Marley Otto, Jennifer Clement i inni 10:45 Rowerem przez Kresy; cz. 4; reportaż Dariusza Walusiaka 11:00 Czym jest ...; Energia; program popularnonaukowy 11:20 Kuszenie wyobraźni; - Wiara; cykl dokumentalny Stanisława Szwarca-Bronikowskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Sensacje XX wieku; - Śmierć marszałka; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 13:00 Sława i chwała; odc. 3 - Wojenka; 1997 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Joanna Szczepkowska, Mariusz Bonaszewski i inni 13:55 Kochaj mnie; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 14:20 Ze sztuką na ty; Zaufał naturze-malarstwo Antoniego Suchanka; reportaż Lecha Kujawskiego 14:45 Lato ze Straussem; W wiedeńskim nastroju - gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc. 720; telenowela TVP 15:35 Rodzynki z migdałami; koncert pieśni i piosenek żydowskich cz. 2 stereo; wyk: Leopold Kozłowski, Marta Bizoń, Katarzyna Jamróz, Renata Świerczyńska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Jacek Cygan, Andrzej Róg 16:25 Moje życie pod psem; odc. 18 - Wszystko w rozumie; (My Life as a Dog); 1994 serial przygodowo-obyczajowy prod. australijskiej; wyk: Michael Yarmush, Callum Keith Rennie, Marley Otto, Jennifer Clement i inni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Tulipan; odc. 2; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: w roli głównej - Jan Monczka 18:35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Władysław Raczkiewicz; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 19:00 Bazylika św. Elżbiety; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka 19:15 Dobranocka; Kasztaniaki; odc. 28 - Kiedy pada deszcz; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 720; telenowela TVP 20:35 Sława i chwała; odc. 3 - Wojenka; 1997 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Joanna Szczepkowska, Mariusz Bonaszewski i inni 21:30 Kochaj mnie; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 22:00 Ze sztuką na ty; Zaufał naturze-malarstwo Antoniego Suchanka; reportaż Lecha Kujawskiego 22:30 Łańcuckie wspomnienia; Fado - muzyka serca i duszy: śpiewa Bevinda Ferreire 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Powtórka z Małysza 23:50 Lato z dokumentem; Akwarium; film dokumentalny Lidii Dudy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Władysław Raczkiewicz; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 01:10 Ale lato - wakacyjny przewodnik Dwójki 01:20 Kasztaniaki; odc. 28 - Kiedy pada deszcz; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc. 720; telenowela TVP 02:35 Sława i chwała; odc. 3 - Wojenka; 1997 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Joanna Szczepkowska, Mariusz Bonaszewski i inni 03:30 Kochaj mnie; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 03:55 Ze sztuką na ty; Zaufał naturze-malarstwo Antoniego Suchanka; reportaż Lecha Kujawskiego 04:20 Czarno-Czarny Film - piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz.1; stereo; wyk: Martyna Jakubowicz, Justyna Steczkowska, Edyta Jungowska, Mariusz Lubomski, Stanisław Sojka oraz Tadeusz Nalepa 05:10 Przez taniec do Polski; reportaż 05:25 Powtórka z Małysza 05:45 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 9.00 Telesklep 11.00 Filmy dla dzieci 12.00 Bylo sobie zycie - film animo 12.30 Widzialne i niewidzialne - Błękitny wieżowiec 13.00 Obchody roku jubileuszowego 13.30 Czarno-bialy 14.00 Sobór Wrota XXI 15.00 Studio otwarte 17.00 Program dokumentalny 18.00 Jak to się robi? - prog. filmowy 19.00 Lumen 2000 - 2000 lat Kosciola 19.30 Archiwum XX wieku - SS Galizien 20.00 Kino familijne: Dzielny pies Shiloh 2 - film przygodowy 22.00 Studio otwarte left|thumb|79x79px 7.00 Łapu-capu (o) 7.10 Nie przegap (o) 7.20 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 8.30 Spin City V (21) - serial 8.55 Boomtown (4) - serial 9.40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Ben Stiller - film dokumentalny 10.35 Przyjaciele VIII (4-6) - serial 11.50 Wyspa złoczyńców - film przygodowy. Polska 1965 13.20 Kolory raju - film obyczajowy. Iran 1999 14.50 Zamach na Reagana - dramat sensacyjny. USA 2001 16.30 Beethoven - komedia. USA 1992 18.05 Podróż Dodsona - dramat. USA 2001. reż. Gregg Champion. wyk. David James Elliott. Brenda James. Alicia Morton 19.35 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.40 Nie przegap (o) 20.50 Łapu-capu (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Trzecia wojna światowa - thriller. USA 2001. reż. Robert Mandel. wyk.-Timothy Hutton. Lane Smith 22.35 Kierunek Mars (2) - film dokumentalny 23.35 Uciekinier - film akcji. USA 1987 1.15 Pleśń dla Martina - dramat. Niemcy-Dania-Szwajcaria 2001 3.10 Belfegor - upiór Luwru - film fantastyczny. Francja 2001 (o) - odkodowany left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Bojangles - film obyczajowy. USA 2001 8.10 C'est la vle - dramat. Francja 2001 10.00 Zobacz w HBO - mag. 10.25 Spotkanie po latach - komedia. USA 2001 11.55 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) - serial przygodowy 12.40 Jack - komedia. USA 1996 14.30 HBO na stojaka! (16) 15.30 Życiowa rola - film obyczajowy. USA 2001 17.10 Na planie - magazyn 17.35 Możemy wygrać - film familijny. USA 2002 19.00 Bojangles - film obyczajowy. USA 2001. wyk. Gregory Hines. Peter Riegert 20.35 Zobacz w HBO - mag. 21.00 Podpisany poniedziałek: Człowiek, którego nie było - film kryminalny. USA 2001. wyk. James Gandolfini. Frances McDdormand 22.55 Szwindel - film akcji. USA 2002 0.35 Baby boy - film obyczajowy. USA 2001 2.45 Strzał w serce - dramat. USA 2001 4.20 C'est la vle - dramat. Francja 2001 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów Puls z 2003 roku